Gomenasai
by HarlequinHellion
Summary: Isa is woken up in the middle of the night by unsuspecting events that will turn his entire life around. Can he handle that? IsaxLea Mentions of LeaxDilan. Ratings and genre may change.


**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been working on either of my fics. I've been sort of busy lately. So here's something to make it up to you, especially if you're all into that relationship between Lea/Axel and Isa/Saix. =D But anyway. This particular little jewel goes out to a certain friend of mine who is quite upset about a lack of Isa and Lea. He knows who he is, and I very much hope that he likes this. But be warned, this is the first time I've ever made a slash fiction, so take it easy on me. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I do not own Gomenasai or t.A.T.u.**

"Lea. I swear to God I'm going to _kill_ you." Came Isa's cool tone, but instead of just normally being laid back and calm, it held a deadly, icy chill to it despite it coming out muffled.

"What'd I do?" Was Lea's only reply, his tone innocent as if accused for something he couldn't even _dream_ of doing. But really, he could.

Isa happened to be situated underneath the carrot topped male, still in bed, still in his _pajamas_, tangled up in the mess of his bright blue sheets and darker blue comforter while Lea sat atop of the teen's back with his legs crossed underneath him looking very much like he had conquered a great mountain. This mountain just happened to be the cerulean haired male who had been in the middle of sleeping with his head buried beneath the massive pillow that still happened to be resting over his head and causing his muffled speech.

One of his arms was able to wiggle free from underneath his friend's behind and came to his head, yanking the pillow away to reveal angry sea green eyes and mussed up spikes that were beginning to fall around his crown as he glared up at the boy. But Lea could only smile back that casual, amused grin that could soften the hearts of many and get him out of very troublesome situations that called for punishment. However, it did nothing on Isa.

"Why are you waking me up at..." Isa's eyes quickly moved over to the nightstand beside his bed and to the alarm clock that was blaring bright green digital numbers, showing him that the time happened to be midnight. "... Twelve at night? What's going on?" His voice finally lost its chilly tone and now it was just sounding tired and sleep deprived. Lea climbed off of the boy's back and rolled into the floor, moving to kneel beside the bed while he rest his head and arms on the mattress close to Isa's side while he strained to breathe normally again.

"I was just having a bad night. That's all." Came the red-haired teen's reply, casual and soft. With a perked brow, Isa rolled onto his back and moved to sit up, his hand reaching over to the bedside table and tapping the lamp, letting its soft glow illuminate the room and look down at his friend who had his head turned away from him.

"What do you mean you're having a bad night? What is so bad that it forces you to come to my house at midnight? How did you even get in here?" He asked, squinting down at Lea suspiciously.

"I... Used the window." Came Lea's reply.

"Lea, we're on the second floor."

"I know. It's really hard getting up here, you know! You'd think it'd be easy with that tree over there, but not at all."

Isa sighed with exasperation and leaned forward, grabbing onto one of the boy's arms and pulling it gently. "Stop that." He scolded, trying to pull Lea onto the bed with him. "Look at me, what's wrong?" But Lea resisted, not letting himself be pulled into the light.

"Nothing!" The boy cried out, trying to yank his arm back from Isa. "Can I just stay here for the night? I'll be gone before you wake up, I just need to stay away from him right now." By now, Lea's voice had lost all its casualty and sarcastic nature and was beginning to become alarmed and even scared.

That didn't sound right at all. Isa's brow furrowed and he finally grabbed onto Lea's shoulders and pulled with all his might, eventually pulling him onto the bed with him and into the light of the lamp, revealing to the teen that his right cheek was bruised while the eyebrow was bleeding and his lips were swollen and a little cracked. Isa stared horrified for a moment, his lips parted in a silent gasp before his right hand moved forward and pressed its fingers gingerly beneath his friend's jaw.

"Lea, what the hell happened?" He asked in complete shock, his eyes widened vastly. But Lea wouldn't look at him, and instead closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on the cerulean haired male's face while he was being stared at.

He only breathed deeply, trying to keep himself calm as he leaned onto his friend. Isa pulled him closer and into his side while he laid his head on his shoulder before speaking softly. "You know how I told you Dilan's been a little crazy lately?" He stopped and waited until he felt the other nod before he continued his explanation. Lea had told him that his boyfriend had been acting quite odd, but that could have meant anything; he hadn't really gone into detail. "He's been drinking a lot and coming home later in the nights, which is okay sometimes because he usually comes home alone. And it would be okay, because sometimes he just needs a drink, needs to unwind, and I can't go with him, you know? I'm underage and everything." Isa listened patiently and nodded at the appropriate moment while Lea's voice kept dropping, growing hoarser with each word as he began to pour everything out onto his friend of ten year's shoulder.

"But tonight... He came home with another _guy_." And the words were enough to even make Isa feel like he had been slapped in the face, like he had taken the blows that Lea had already felt. "And he expected me to be so calm about it! How can I be calm when he was bringing another man into our home? And-and-and when I told him I wouldn't be taking his shit anymore and..." Lea's arms had managed to snake around Isa's torso in an almost vice-like grip while Isa had wrapped an arm around the other male's waist and his other arm cradled his face with his hand running it's fingers through his red spikes.

Nothing more needed to be said. It was apparent that Lea was upset and was unsure of what to do now that he had suddenly left his abusive (ex)boyfriend. Isa's brow furrowed in anger at the _gorilla _who had hurt his best friend. No one could have seen this coming, really. Dilan had always seemed so good to Lea, and even the boy's mother, accepting of her son's homosexuality, had approved of him, even going so far to let them move in together. But it seems that under the influence of alcohol, the older male's true colors were shown and was now deemed unfit to be with his best friend anymore.

Suddenly a water droplet hit his bare shoulder and slid to contact the hem of his tank-top. Isa pulled back just enough to see that, yes, Lea was crying. Which to the cerulean haired male was completely unheard of. He either got something in his eye, or he was faking it, the tears were _never_ real. His hand reached to his face, and as gently as he could, used his thumb to swipe the tear away as he spoke softly.

"Shhh... It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered, stroking the male's cheekbone in a comforting manner. "I'm not letting this happen again. And you can stay here as long as you want... But don't think I'm not telling your mother about this."

Through the tears, Lea managed to snort in an amused way. It was all that Isa needed to make sure that he was going to be fine. He was sure of it...

"You should probably sleep, though... I'll let you have my bed and I can sleep in the floor, okay?" And at those words, it was almost like the other male's arms wound tighter around Isa, making the cerulean haired blink down at his friend. "No. Stay with me, please... I need you, Isa. Only you." Was all Lea said as he buried his face within the crook of his neck. Sea green eyes softened and he exhaled deeply. There wasn't much else he could do, was there? He patted the back of his head where his fingers had been running through his spikes before letting his hair go and leaning to the side to tap the base of the lamp on his nightstand several more times before the room was encased in darkness once more. He managed to maneuver them both underneath the sheets and blanket after disentangling them.

After a moment of silence and just staring up at the ceiling, making shapes out of the darkness, he was able to hear Lea sigh with contentment. "Thank you, Isa." Bringing a smile to the teenagers face before the two were able to finally fall to sleep.


End file.
